Hell hath no fury
by DrLecterQuinn
Summary: Some of the most prominent members of the JLA have disappeared, and the only link between the events, is a mysterious woman. Together Batman, Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern, uncover a hidden legion,an unspoken vendetta and, an ensuing invasion. This will be an ongoing story.
1. Chapter 1

Hell hath no fury

The sun peeked through Oliver Queen's studio apartment; his muscles ached from last night's escapades. His blonde hair disheveled, his facial hair matted against his chin. He rolled out of bed and pulled a t-shirt from a nearby chair and slipped it on. He crossed to the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee; the slow roast of the beans engulfed his senses. He closed his eyes and allowed the aroma of the beverage to embrace his nostrils, and send a warm, relaxing feeling through his body. His serenity was interrupted by a knock at the door; he crossed the room and peeked through the tiny hole in the center. He smirked as he surveyed the lovely creature before him. Her blonde hair pushed behind one ear, glasses perfectly in place, and legs that went on for miles. He puffed out his chest and opened the door. The slender, delicate woman glided into the apartment; clearly the coffee had not reached her nose, as it seemed to be upturned in eternal discomfort.

"Good Morning, can I help you?"

" Haley Kyle, I'm with the Shining Star, I'm doing a story on singles in the big city. You were selected for the piece from your interesting online profile, and I can certainly see why."

Oliver blushed slightly.

"Would you like some coffee?"

The woman smiled, and nodded. Oliver turned and walked back into the kitchen, he opened a cabinet and began fumbling with the cups. He pulled one down, and smiled over his shoulder at the attractive woman now digging in her messenger bag.

"Mr. Queen, would you care to answer a few questions?"

"Of course not, shoot."

"Great."

Oliver picked up the coffee pot to pour a cup for the woman, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He slid his hand up the length of his back, and felt a thin, metal needle protruding from between his shoulder blades. He turned to rush the woman, but the poison coursing through his veins was far too much for him. He couldn't make it past the kitchen, before crumpling in a pile on the floor. The woman held the smoking gun at her side, and pulled a small, black, touchscreen cellphone from her purse. She dialed a number and uttered a single sentence.

"One down, six to go."

She sat down on one of his green couches and waited. After a short while, two burly figures entered and extracted their target. They pulled him onto a gurney and quickly exited the apartment. As the two thugs left, the woman walked into the kitchen and poured herself the coffee she had been promised. She sipped the warm liquid with a sense of calm, as she looked around the living space.

"Green Arrow lived in this dump?" she asked herself silently, taking another sip of her drink. She leaned against the counter, and took a moment to relax. She closed her eyes and slipped away for a moment.

The moment was abruptly ended by the ringing of her cellphone. She sighed and put down the coffee; she picked up the cellphone. From the other end, she was greeted with a blunt message.

"Wally West, Keystone City."

With that the voice on the other end, hung up. The woman drained the last of her coffee and sauntered out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wally West leaned over a corpse in an alleyway in Keystone City, the victim's head had been smashed against the wall, and his bones shattered. Wally shook his own head, and scribbled something down in his notepad. He turned from the scene to face the press, something that he deemed worse than scraping brain off a windowsill. He kept his head down until he reached the yellow tape, he collected himself so that he could deal with the collective bullshit. He took a deep breath and plastered a solemn smile on his face and scanned the crowd. His eyes immediately found a pair of heeled feet, and long legs rising up into a pencil skirt. He had found the focus of his interview.

He looked up and faced the crowd. He quickly found the female journalist he was looking for. Her perfectly manicured fingertips tapped away at a pencil eraser. Her white blouse was open just enough to reveal the lacy undergarment beneath. Wally cleared his throat and spoke. Before he could utter a word, the woman shoved her way past the crowd and came face to face with Wally. She smelled of roses and sugar, and her blonde hair fell away in gilded strands on her pale face.

"Veronica Vreeland of the Golden Key, could you answer a few quick questions for me?"

"All questions should be directed to out public relations officer. She will be happy to give all the information that she can."

"Surely, a big, strong man like you could give me a peek?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, that's a little above my pay grade."

"What about a one on one, intimate exclusive. Give Keystone City a look behind the curtain of their famous law enforcement?"

"I'm on duty."  
"So am I." She said with a wink.

He turned from the smiling journalist, as his earpiece began to emit a quiet ringing. He crouched down next to the body and pressed the button. He was greeted by the sultry voice of Diana Prince, a.k.a. Wonder Woman.

"Wally, have you heard from either Oliver or J'onn?"

"Diana, I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can this wait?"

"No, I don't think it can. Oliver and J'onn have gone silent, and no one knows anything. We need you to get to Star City as fast as possible to piece some things together.

"I'm working."  
"And, now you're working for me. Suit up."

Wally pressed his piece again, and cursed under his breath. Ever since Clark decided to take a break, Diana had been less of a prince and more of a bitch. He chuckled at the idea of changing her name, and noted to himself to never let an Amazon run anything again. Wally turned to ditch the crowd, but they had beaten him to the punch. The only one left was Veronica.

"Now, I'm not." She said seductively."

She pulled the yellow tape over her head and climbed under.

"You can't do that, you'll contaminate the crime scene. Miss, please go back."

She scribbled something on her notepad and shoved it into his sweaty palm. Before he could say anything, she pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss. He felt light headed, dizzy and lost as her tongue wrestled his. He closed his eyes, and she broke away. Even with the lip lock broken, Wally still felt dizzy. The woman smiled at him, but something dark crossed her face as she watched Wally struggle to regain reality. His dizziness had grown severe, and he couldn't gain his footing, he fell into a pool of the blood, his entire body surged with a toxic fire. His eyes became red from irritation, his breaths shallow and slow. He looked up at the woman, her smile stretched firmly across her face.

"The fastest man alive? What woman would want that? Tell me, Flash, is your nervous system just as fast as you?"

Wally looked up into his attackers eyes, her shimmering, green eyes.

"Poison Ivy…" He struggled to say the name.

Her smile slipped away, as she kicked him hard in his right ear.

"You're not worthy to speak my name!" Ivy kicked him again, rendering him unconscious. She picked up her phone and called her team.

"West has been taken care of." She said into the receiver.

"Good, now…" Before her employer could speak, she felt something vibrating beneath her feet. She looked down to see Wally trying to run, but the poison hindering him from moving his legs. The intense vibrations began breaking through the cement of the alley. Ivy winced and stabbed her heel into his earpiece. Blood flowed quickly as the vibrations stopped.

"West has been terminated." She said quickly.

"That wasn't part of the plan, Isley." The voice from the other end scolded.

"He was attempting to escape."

"Termination, was never an option. Return to base immediately, your insolence will be dealt with."

Ivy closed her phone and turned from the alley. She glanced over her shoulder to insure that he really was dead. He remained motionless and silent. Ivy sighed and walked down the sidewalk to her extraction team. She met the three, armored soldiers and directed them towards the body, as she got into the limousine waiting for her. She looked out the window, and shuttered at the thought of what was to become of her.


End file.
